CONFUSION
by Hika Cenna
Summary: UPDATE! Chap 4: The Thief. Terjadi sebuah pencurian, apakah Naruto terlibat? Sasuke menawarkan sebuah taruhan, apakah itu? seperti apa konsekuensinya? Warning inside. RnR!
1. Bertahan

**_CONFUSION_**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, NaruSasu friendship, NO Yaoi! AU.

**Summary:** Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto tidak bosan mengajak Sasuke taruhan padahal dia selalu kalah? Kenapa Naruto selalu menghilang setelah makan malam dan kembali larut malam? Sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan Naruto? Apakah pemuda Pirang itu memiliki hubungan dengan kejadian 16 tahun lalu?

* * *

**_Chapter_**** 1: Bertahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah! Kau puas, _Teme_!?" pemuda berambut Pirang itu berteriak kasar. Menambah kebisingan kelas yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bising. Wajahnya bersungut-sungut menatap pemuda berambut _Raven_ di hadapannya, Sasuke―Uchiha Sasuke―Sahabatnya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menatapnya sinis. Tak lama seringai puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn." jawabnya angkuh. Terdengar cekikikan di antara teman-teman sekelasnya, membuat pemuda Pirang semakin tersulut amarah.

"Apa kalian!?" bentaknya keras, membuat seisi kelas semakin menertawakannya.

"Haha.. Sudahlah Naruto, cepat ganti pakaianmu, lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." ucap gadis _Bubble gum_ pada pemuda Pirang. Gadis itu benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto tidak bosan mengajak Sasuke taruhan padahal dia selalu kalah?

"Dengarkan kata Sakura, _Dobe,_" si _Raven_ menginterupsi, "Cepat ganti bajumu, atau jangan-jangan kau memang suka dengan pakaian itu?" seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya, membuat Naruto bergemeletuk menahan amarah, tapi ia memang harus segera mengganti kimono wanita yang di kenakannya, ia harus segera memakai seragamnya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di samping kelasnya.

"Haha dasar _Dobe_." Sasuke langsung tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kepayahan berjalan keluar dengan kimono wanita yang dikenakannya, membuat gadis berambut _Bubble gum_ di samping Sasuke terpana, senyuman tulus itu..

'_Ah yang bisa membuat Sasuke begitu memang hanya Naruto_..' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju toilet, ia harus segera berganti pakaian. Setelah sampai di toilet, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin,

"Ggrr.. lihat saja, _Teme_! Lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu!" geramnya. Ah benar-benar pantang menyerah. Kejadian seperti pagi ini bukanlah hal yang langka, pemuda Pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing itu sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya karena kalah taruhan dengan Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya. Kemarin, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menantang Sasuke, kali ini dalam permainan basket, mereka bertanding setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, yang kalah harus memakai kimono wanita besok pagi, itu juga atas sarannya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang menanggapi tantangan dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu,

"Kau akan menyesal, _Dobe._" ucap pemuda _Raven_ itu santai.

Dan tentu kalian sudah melihat hasilnya kan? Naruto kalah hanya terpaut satu skor, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia harus kembali mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menggeram, melucuti kimono wanita yang membalut tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan seragam KIHS secepat mungkin. Bel masuk sudah berdering dua menit yang lalu, ia harus segera bergegas masuk ke kelas. Semoga saja Ibiki-_sensei_ belum masuk, karena _Sensei_ yang satu itu tidak pernah menerima kata terlambat. Dari pada terlambat, lebih baik tidak sama sekali, begitu katanya.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Ibiki-_sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan materi hari ini. Dengan gugup, ia ketuk pintu kayu bergaya Eropa klasik yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, dibukanya pelan pintu itu, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang langsung menyita perhatian beberapa penghuni kelas, termasuk _Sensei_ nya tentu saja.

"_Excuse me, Sir.._" ucap Naruto dengan nada hawatir.

"Cepat duduk, Uzumaki-_san_," interupsi Ibiki-_sensei_. "Kau sudah minta obat ke UKS? Aku tidak mau ada muridku yang buang air besar di kelas." lanjutnya, sukses membuat seisi ruangan menjadi riuh, menertawakan si Pirang.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada, ia hanya berjalan cepat dan duduk patuh di bangkunya yang ada di deretan terdepan, di tengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia mengernyit, sebelum sempat bertanya, gadis _Bubble gum_ yang duduk di sampingnya keburu menjelaskan,

"Tadi saat Ibiki-_sensei_ memanggil namamu, Sasuke mengatakan kau sedang diare dan izin ke toilet." bisiknya.

Pemuda pirang itu melongo, diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, pemuda bermata _onyix_ itu tak bergeming, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa,

"_Merci_, _Teme_." ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya, yah walaupun dia jengkel karena alasan konyol yang dibuat Sasuke, tapi setidaknya karena alasan itu Ibiki-_sensei_ memperbolehkannya mengikuti pelajaran. Dan baginya hal itu lebih penting dari apapun.

"Hn."

* * *

"Kau tidak tidur, _Dobe_?" ucap Sasuke pada teman sekamarnya, Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya, kemudian Sasuke kembali merapikan buku-buku yang ada di meja belajarnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Benar saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15 malam.

"Nanti saja, aku masih belum selesai." sahut pemuda Pirang yang masih sibuk dengan tugas makalahnya.

"Memang tadi kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran pada Naruto yang selalu menghilang seusai makan malam dan kembali larut malam. Pemuda Pirang itu baru saja pulang jam sebelas lebih tadi, lebih cepat dari malam sebelumnya, mungkin karena dia harus menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya, sebab biasanya Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu kapan pemuda Pirang itu kembali ke kamar.

"Bukan urusan mu." sahut Naruto, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi selesai," ucap Naruto acuh, "Tak usah sok baik."

"Hn, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur jika kau terus menyalakan lampunya." Sasuke berdalih, ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sudah pegal-pegal,

"…"

"Hei, Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Mau bertaruh?"

"Huh?" Naruto berbalik menghadap sahabatnya itu, mengernyitkan keningnya, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengajaknya taruhan.

"Siapa.. yang akan tetap bertahan―" gumam pemuda _Raven_ itu, cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Apa?" si Pirang mengernyit tak mengerti, "Hoi Sasuke!" geramnya tak sabar.

"…"

"Hoi.." Naruto mengenyit, suara napas teratur itu, ah Sasuke sudah tertidur, "Dasar brengsek" umpatnya.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada komputer di hadapannya, menyelesaikan tugas makalah Bahasa Perancis yang di berikan oleh Madam Kurenai. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka lebar, menguap.

"Selesai.." desahnya lega, ia regangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Di tengoknya jam berbentuk katak yang bertengger di atas meja belajarnya, sudah jam dua lebih, ah sudah hampir pagi rupanya.

Ia ayunkan kakinya menuju kasur yang ada di seberang Sasuke, menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamar.

"Tentu aku akan bertahan.." gumamnya, tak lama ia pun telah tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Sinar mentari sudah bergelayut di cakrawala, sinarnya samar menyusup di antara sela-sela gorden jendela kamar asrama yang dihuni oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sibakan si _Raven_ pada gorden berwarna _broken white_ itu membuat sinar matahari merangsek masuk dan menyinari seisi kamar. Menerpa wajah Naruto yang masih terlelap.

"Bangun, _Dobe_," Sasuke menginterupsi "Aku tidak mau membuatkan mu alasan konyol lagi jika kau terlambat." lanjutnya sambil memakai sepatu pantofelnya.

"Ugh.. Jam berapa sekarang?" sahut Naruto malas, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, kurang tidur.

"Hampir jam tujuh." ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto berjengit, teduduk seketika. "Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi?!" teriaknya sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat, _Dobe_," Sasuke menguap bosan. "Mandimu seperti perawan saja." ucapnya asal sambil menenteng ranselnya, bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki terdengar. Rambut si Pirang menyembul keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sudah rapi dengan seragam KIHS-nya.

"Brengsek! Aku baru masuk kamar mandi tidak lebih dari lima belas menit!" umpat Naruto, dengan segera ia memakai sepatu pantofelnya dan gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat jam katak yang ada di meja belajarnya, jarum jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, dan jam itu tetap menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. "Hoi Sasuke!" teriaknya, tapi pemuda _Raven_ itu sudah menghilang entah kemana "Dasar Brengsek!" umpat Naruto lagi, ia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lupa mencekik Sasuke nanti.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarkannya ke kekelas tiga A―ruang kelasnya― yang ada di lantai Lima, dia baru saja mau menekan tombol _lift_ jika saja sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar sedikit familiar tidak menginterupsinya.

"_Bonjour_, Naruto-_san_" sapa Ten-ten. Pemuda Pirang itu menoleh untuk melihat gadis bercepol dua yang berjalan menghampirinya. Naruto pernah satu kelas dengan gadis itu selama satu semester saat kelas dua, sebelum ia berhasil naik ke tingkat kelas yang lebih tinggi di semester empat, sementara gadis itu masih saja bertahan di kelas B sampai sekarang, terpaut satu tingkat di bawah Naruto. KIHS memiliki tiga tingkatan sesuai kemampuan siswa-siswinya di setiap kelas, dari kelas yang muridnya biasa-biasa saja (kelas C), peralihan (kelas B), sampai kelas yang muridnya paling pintar (kelas A). Dan pada setiap semester akan ada seleksi apakah murid tersebut dapat bertahan, naik, atau bahkan turun ke tingkat kelas di bawahnya. Karena itulah persaingan di sekolah elit Konoha ini menjadi sangat ketat.

"Yo, Ten-ten," balas pemuda pirang itu sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya seperti biasa. "Kau tidak berangkat bersama Neji?" lanjutnya basa-basi.

"Haha _iie.._ Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya." ucap gadis itu sedih.

"Benarkah? Memang dia kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil memencet tombol _lift_, mereka memasuki _lift_ bersama.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap agak aneh.. Apa kau tidak melihatnya Naruto? Kau satu kelas dengannya 'kan?"

"Ah haha.. Iya sih.. Tapi maaf ya, aku tidak tahu.. Soalnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya." jawab Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya merasa tidak enak.

Suara denting _lift_ yang menunjukkan mereka sudah sampai di lantai lima otomatis menghentikan percakapan mereka, dengan cepat mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Baikalah, kita berpisah disini, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Neji-_kun_ ya, Naruto-_san_.."

"_Oui_.." Naruto mengangguk ramah, ditatapnya punggung gadis itu yang menjauh darinya, ia pun berbalik, bergegas menuju kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi.

Suara riuh dalam kelas terdengar di telinga Naruto, dengan cepat ia memasuki kelas dan menghampiri pemuda bermarga Hyuuga yang duduk di kursi ke enam pada deretan pertama, hm sepertinya Naruto sudah lupa dengan kegiatan mencekik Sasuke yang sudah di agendakannya tadi. Bel masuk berdering samar di antara kebisingan kelas.

"Yo, Neji." sapa pemuda Pirang itu penuh semangat.

"Ada perlu apa, Uzumaki-_san_?" yang di sapa hanya memandang sinis ke arahnya, merasa terganggu,

"Dapat salam dari Ten-ten." ucap Naruto cepat,

"Oh."

"Kurasa dia merindukan mu, jadi sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya."

"Bukan urusan mu." Neji menatap tajam pemuda Pirang di hadapannya,

"Yah.. Aku cuma memberi saran." Naruto mengangkat bahunya santai kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kursinya. Urusannya dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu sudah selesai.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-chan." sapa Naruto pada gadis _Bubble gum_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya,

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan Hyuuga-_san_, Naruto?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat si Uzumaki berinteraksi dengan pemuda angkuh bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" pemuda Pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis _Bubble gum_ itu mendelik ke arahnya,

"Mendekat lagi ku pukul kau!" gertak Sakura,

"Oh ya? Sedekat apa? Seperti ini maksud mu?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, hanya menyisakan jarak kurang dari lima senti di antara mereka, membuat Sakura kelabakan,

"K-kau! menjau―"

BUGH

Sebuah kamus besar Bahasa Perancis baru saja mendarat mulus di kepalanya dengan keras. Anehnya bukan Sakura yang melakukan itu, tapi―

"_Temeee_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" bentak Naruto pada empunya buku yang baru saja menimpuknya.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, _Dobe_." ucap pemuda itu dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, huh?!" bentak si Pirang tepat di depan wajah Sasuke,

"Diam lah, _Dobe_. Kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli." ucapnya tenang. Baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya kembali saat seorang guru BK masuk ke kelas mereka. Membuat suasana kelas hening seketika. Para siswa langsung duduk di kursinya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Iruka-_sensei_ menginterupsi menggunaka mikrofon kelas, suaranya beresonansi di _speaker_ kecil yang ada di setiap sudut kelas yang sangat luas itu, memastikan seratus siswa di hadapannya mampu mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkannya dengan jelas.

"Selamat pagi, _Sensei_." jawab seluruh siswa dengan serempak.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir pagi ini dan menitipkan padaku tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan hari ini juga," jeda sesaat. "Seperti biasa, akan ada sembilan kelompok yang masing-masing akan di ketuai oleh satu orang dari _The Big Ten_. Tugas kalian adalah mengaitkan sejarah berdirinya KIHS dengan peristiwa genosida klan Namikaze enam belas tahun yang lalu, dalam Bahasa Perancis tentunya," Iruka-sensei melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, mencoba mengamati ekspresi pemuda Pirang itu sebelum melanjutkan. "Tugas di kumpulkan dalam bentuk _soft file_ dokumen dan video yang di dalamnya memuat presentasi kalian. Tugas harus di kirim ke email Kurenai-_sensei_ paling lambat saat bel tanda pelajaran Bahasa Perancis selesai. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ya, Yamanaka-_san_." interupsi Iruka-_sensei_ mempersilahkan gadis itu bersuara.

"Kenapa madam Kurenai berhalangan hadir, _sensei_? Dan kemarin kami mendapat tugas makalah, kami harus mengumpulkannya di mana?"

"Ah, putranya, sedang sakit, jadi beliau harus menemaninya di rumah sakit," jelasnya, membuat gadis itu mengangguk prihatin. "Dan tugas makalah kalian dapat dikumpulkan di meja Kurenai-_sensei_. Ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya guru BK itu lagi. Sekali lagi, pria dengan bekas luka yang melintang dari pipi kanan melewati hidung sampai pipi kirinya itu melirik ke arah Naruto, mengamati ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terliahat datar, "Tidak ada?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"_Sensei_." suara itu terdengar dalam dan datar,

"Ya Naruto?" pria itu mengernyit, tidak terbiasa dengan nada suara si pemuda Pirang.

"Izin ke toilet." ucap Naruto singkat.

"Ah baiklah, aku juga sudah mau pergi. Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik, _Sensei_ pergi dulu." ucapnya lagi, di letakkannya mikrofon itu di meja guru kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan keluar kelas, yang mereka pikirkan sama, ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda Pirang itu.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, ia memutar keran westafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir deras, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Benar. Tidak ada gunanya memusingkan sejarah bodoh itu. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus lebih bersabar." desisnya.

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

_Ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik,_ _'kan_?

* * *

**EN:**

Bonjour : Selamat Pagi (Bahasa Perancis)

Oui : Ya (Bahasa Perancis)

Iie: Tidak (Bahasa Jepang)

Ohayou: selamat pagi (bahasa jepang)

Hai minna-san.. ini adalah fic saya yang pertama, jadi mohon sarannya ya kalo masih banyak typo atau banyak kekurangan. jika minna-san menemukan hal-hal yang rasanya kurang pas, mohon sampaikan pada saya di sertai dengan saran yang membangun. Saya akan sangat menghargainya. Arigatou ne! dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak anda dengan..

REVIEW PLEASE..


	2. History?

**_CONFUSION_**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, NaruSasu friendship, NO Yaoi! AU.

**Summary:** Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto tidak bosan mengajak Sasuke taruhan padahal dia selalu kalah? Kenapa Naruto selalu menghilang sehabis makan malam dan kembali larut malam? Sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan Naruto? Apakah pemuda pirang itu memiliki hubungan dengan kejadian 16 tahun lalu?

Yo, minna-san~ jerit-jerit gaje *digeplak

Setelah saya edit beberapa kali, akhirnya saya menyerah dan memberanikan diri untuk meng-update fic ini lagi *nyengir kuda

Haha saya baru menyadari bahwa banyak sekali typo di chap 1, dan itu membuat saya pundung di kamar untuk waktu yang cukup lama T_T. Gomen atas ketidak nyamanannya! Ada beberapa faktor di luar kekuasaan saya yang menyebabkan itu terjadi *nyari-nyari alesan

Oh ya, setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk merubah nama pena saya. Semoga tidak memengaruhi minna-san semua!

Dan tak lupa, saya sangat berterimakasih pada Aiko Michisishige, The KidSNo OppAi, Generasi Muda, Ini nama (?), neko 1412, dan viraoctvn yang udah mereview fic saya! Benar-benar menyemangati saya untuk meneruskan fic ini! Dan tak lupa juga yang udah nge-fav &amp; follow.. _Arigatou ne..!_ *ngelap ingus

Dan ini balasan review nya:

Aiko Michisishige : iya ini udah di lanjutin, semoga Michisishige-san nggak kecewa dengan lanjutannya (:

The KidSNo OppAi : ini udah lanjut (: belum kepikiran pairnya siapa *di lempar sendal

Generasi Muda : arigatou ne! *terharu Mode On* Semoga chap ini nggak ngecewain!

Ini nama (?) : iya iyaaa iyaaa! *di geplak_emak* Ini udah lnjut!

neko 1412 : arigatou (: happy reading!

viraoctvn : iya ini udah lanjut adikku sayaaang *sok kenal

okeeeh! Jeng jeng jeng..! gak perlu babibu lagi

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN! (:

* * *

**_Chapter_**** 2: _History_?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ekspresi ceria yang menghiasi wajahnya, kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menggumamkan nada yang terdengar tidak jelas. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendapati seorang pria dengan bekas luka yang melintang dari pipi kanan melewati hidung sampai pipi kiri―berdiri menyandar pada tembok. Terlihat tengah menunggunya. Pria itu mengamati wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi hawatir.

"Yo, Iruka _jii-san_." sapa pemuda Pirang itu, meninggalkan segala keformalitasannya mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik, Naruto." ucap pria itu, terdengar nada kelegaan di dalamnya.

"Hehe tidak ada gunanya memusingkan sejarah bodoh itu, lagi pula sebentar lagi akan terukir sejarah baru yang jauh lebih mengasyikkan untuk dipikirkan." ucap pemuda Pirang itu santai.

"Syukurlah jika kau berpikir demikian. Kalau begitu, bukankah kau harus segera kembali ke kelas untuk menjadi _leader_ dari kelompok dua dan menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, Naruto?"

"Langkahku tentu tidak akan terhenti jika saja _Jii-san_ tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi urusanku."

"Ah aku hanya merasa hawatir pada mu." ucapnya merasa tidak enak.

"Hehe tidak apa _Jii-san_, aku hanya bercanda, terimakasih karena sudah menghawatirkanku. Aku pasti akan segera menyingkirkan si _Teme_ sialan itu." ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"Haha jangan bicara begitu Naruto, seseorang bisa saja salah paham jika mendengar perkataanmu barusan." guru BK itu berujar sambil melirik seorang gadis yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, memberi isyarat pada pemuda Pirang untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Naruto berbalik sebentar dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata _Amethyst_ tengah berjalan mendekat dari arah kelasnya.

"_O-ohayou_, Iruka-_sensei_." sapa gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan. Iruka hanya mengangguk sekilas, Naruto baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika pria berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu kembali berujar.

"Ya sudah Naruto, cepat masuk ke kelas. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu berkeliaran di luar kelas saat KBM masih berlangsung. Mengerti?" ucapnya tegas, berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya.

"_Hai' Sensei_," pemuda Pirang menanggapi dengan cengiran khasnya, ia membungkuk hormat pada _Sensei_-nya itu kemudian berbalik, berniat kembali ke kelas, "Ayo Hinata." ajaknya pada gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang tadi ada di belakangnya. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, membungkuk hormat, Hinata langsung berjalan mengikuti pemuda Pirang itu.

"Ma-maaf, Uzumaki-_san_.. A-aku mencarimu karena kau tak kunjung kembali ke kelas.." ucap gadis itu gugup.

"Hehe iya, _gomen, _Hinata. Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu, akan ku pastikan kita mendapat nilai terbaik dalam tugas ini." Naruto menyeringai. Ah Jika saja ibunya bersamanya saat ini, pasti ibunya akan menjitak kepalanya sambil berkata _'hentikan seringai bodohmu itu!' _dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Pemuda Pirang itu hanya tersenyum miris saat mengingatnya. "Aku sangat suka dengan sejarah Genosida klan Namikaze enam belas tahun yang lalu." lanjutnya dengan nada ceria.

"Um.. S-syukurlah kalau begitu.." ucap Hinata sambil memberanikan diri menatap pemuda Pirang di sampingnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto langsung di kerubungi oleh teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Mereka langsung mendiskusikan materi presentasi. Dengan sigap Naruto membagi kelompoknya menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil dengan tugas yang berbeda-beda.

Sasuke menatap sekilas ke arah sahabatnya, tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

Seluruh materi telah berhasil di kumpulkan. Laporan berupa makalah yang isinya materi presentasi juga telah di susun. Naruto dan kelompoknya tinggal membuat video presentasi saja. Pemuda Pirang itu berdiri menghadap pada _handycam_ yang di pegang Hinata. Membuka presentasi dan memperkenalkan seluruh anggota kelompoknya beserta kontribusi masing-masing, Hinata langsung mem-_pause_ _handycam_ tersebut setelah Naruto selesai dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada pemuda Pirang itu. Gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itupun langsung bergabung dengan anggota yang lain untuk presentasi. Setelah mengecek semua persiapan sudah beres, Naruto menekan tombol _On_ dan memberikan isyarat kepada anggota kelompoknya untuk memulai presentasi. Ia mengarahkan _handycam_ di tangannya ke seluruh anggota kelompoknya, dan pemuda paling pojok bernama Hayate pun memulai.

"_Il ya seize ans.._ klan Namikaze yang merupakan pendiri Namikaze _International High School_, sebuah SMU pertama di Konoha yang kini namanya telah di rubah menjadi KIHS, merencanakan sebuah pemberontakan besar-besaran untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan yang kala itu di pimpin oleh Hokage Sarutobi."

"Karena ancaman dan ketegangan akibat teror yang mereka ciptakan, para Tetua Konoha memaksa Hokage untuk mengambil langkah cepat dengan menangkap Namikaze Minato yang merupakan pimpinan dari klan itu. Namun tuan Hokage bersikeras menolaknya." Lanjut gadis bernama Ami yang berdiri di samping Hayate.

Presentasi kemudian di sambung oleh Hotaru. "Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas, akhirnya pada malam hari tanggal 1 Oktober, Sarutobi-_sama_ memutuskan untuk memanggil Namikaze Minato untuk berunding. Namun, pimpinan klan Namikaze itu merasa tidak terima dengan hasil rundingan dan memerintahkan seluruh anggotanya untuk melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran terhadap pemerintah."

"Pagi harinya, terjadi peperangan antara pemberontak klan Namikaze dan tentara Anbu Konoha yang di pimpin oleh Danzo. Begitu banyak korban yang berjatuhan, bukan hanya dari ke dua belah pihak, tapi juga penduduk sipil." Terus Shima sambil memegang gambar lambang tentara Anbu dan gambar pusaka klan Namikaze berupa kunai bermata tiga. Di tengah-tengah ke dua lambang tersebut, terdapat dua huruf tebal bertuliskan **Vs**.

Duo kembar, Karui dan Karura mengambil alih, mereka berbicara bergantian. Karui mendapat giliran pertama. "Pada tanggal 5 Oktober, terjadi pengeboman di gedung Hokage. Menurut beberapa saksi menyebutkan bahwa pengeboman tersebut dilakukan oleh klan Namikaze yang kemudian berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan diduga bersekutu dengan Negara Bunyi, musuh Konoha. Hal ini terbukti dari jenis bom yang mereka gunakan, yang merupakan bom buatan Negara Mafia itu," Karui menunjukkan gambar bomnya. "Untungnya rencana pengeboman ini sebelumnya telah di endus oleh tentara Anbu, sehingga korban jiwa pun dapat di hindari."

"Merasa jengah dengan semua kekacauan yang ada, pimpinan Anbu dan para Tetua Konoha kembali mendesak Hokage untuk mengeluarkan Dekrit mengenai pemusnahan klan Namikaze yang merupakan penghianat Negara. Hal ini bukan hanya karena pemberontakan yang telah mereka lakukan, tetapi juga dikarenakan pencurian dan perdagangan ilegal dokumen rahasia milik Negara." Lanjut Karura.

Suara khas Choji menjadi pengisi berikutnya. "Melihat tuan Hokage yang bersikeras tidak mau melakukan hal tersebut, pada tanggal 10 Oktober, pihak Anbu yang didukung penuh oleh para Tetua Konoha mengambil langkah sendiri untuk membumi hanguskan kota Namikaze dengan melakukan pengeboman pada malam hari," Pemuda dengan tanda spiral merah di kedua pipinya itu membuka sebuah kertas gulungan yang berisi gambar keadaan kota Namikaze setelah pengeboman. "Seluruh kota hancur, beserta pemberontak di dalamnya. Minato Namikaze beserta istri dan anaknya selamat. Usaha mereka untuk kabur ke Negara Suna berhasil di gagalkan oleh Fugaku, seorang Anbu dari klan Uchiha yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua Anbu menggantikan Danzo," jelasnya. Pemuda dari klan Akimichi itu menatap _leader-_nya sejenak, ia berhasil menangkap ekspresi suram yang menghiasi wajah Naruto, dengan ragu ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang merupakan bagiannya. "Minato dan keluarganya di tangkap di Bandara Nasional Konoha dan kemudian di tembak mati pada tanggal 28 Oktober." tenggorokan Choji tercekat. Tak lama. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Naruto yang mengeras. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi semacam itu. Pemuda gendut itu berencana menanyakannya nanti.

Sementara Choji masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, Kusune sudah mengambil alih presentasi, ia menunjuk sebuh lokasi pada peta yang di pegang oleh Enma, teman yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudiaan menjelaskan. "Namikaze _International High School _yang terletak di pusat kota Namikaze tidak luput dari peristiwa ini, gedung sekolah mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Gedung yang merupakan salah satu bangunan terkuat di Konoha itu luluh lanta, menjadi saksi bisu betapa dahsyatnya pengeboman malam itu."

Enma langsung menyambung penjelasan Kisune "Setelah di biarkan terbengkalai beberapa bulan, akhirnya Namikaze _International High School_ di renofasi kembali pada tanggal 10 Januari dan di operasikan setahun kemudian." ucapnya cepat.

"…"

Semua anggota kelompok memandangi gadis yang berdiri paling ujung. Sementara yang di pandangi hanya memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. Salah satu dari mereka berdehem. Menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung mem-_pause_ _handycam_ di tanggannya.

"Tidak perlu gugup, Hinata," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah, "Kau pasti bisa." katanya meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Benar, Hinata! Tidak perlu gugup begitu!" yang lain ikut menyemangati. Gadis yang berdiri paling ujung itu tersenyum, menatap teman-teman satu kelompoknya bergantian.

"_Arigatou ne.._" ucapnya lirih.

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan?" Naruto menatap Hinata, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gadis itu, sementara anggota kelompok yang lain tersenyum menyemangati. Hinata mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _handycam_ di tangannya, menekan tombol _On_ kembali. Dan gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu pun memulai.

"Sa-Sarutobi-sama yang diduga memiliki kaitan erat dengan kejadian pemberontakan klan Namikaze dan pencurian dokumen rahasia Negara dilengserkan dari jabatannya dan digantikan oleh Danzo." gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Di awal kepemimpinannya, Hokage Danzo mengubah nama kota Namikaze menjadi Tōsō dan juga merubah nama Namikaze _International High School_ menjadi Konoha _International High School_." ucapnya mengakhiri. Naruto kembali mem-_pause_ _handycam_ di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Hayate. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk membacakan kesimpulan dan menutup presentasi.

"Demikianlah hubungan antara Genosida klan Namikaze dengan sejarah berdirinya KIHS. Seperti kalimat yang pernah saya dengar yang mengatakan bahwa 'Sejarah memiliki tampuk istimewa dalam hidup manusia, tapi tidak lagi melekat utuh pada realitas. Sejarah seperti awan yang tampak padat berisi tapi ketika disentuh berubah menjadi embun yang rampuh'1." Naruto mengambil jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Sebagai generasi muda, kita tidak perlu memperdebatkan benar atau salahnya suatu sejarah, sebagaimana seseorang pernah berkata kepada saya 'barangkali sejarah memang terdiri dari penemuan-penemuan separuh benar, atau separuh salah, hingga kemajuan terjadi'2. Yang dapat saya tangkap dari kalimat tersebut adalah bukan benar atau salahnya yang harus kita pikirkan, tetapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita mampu mengambil hikmah di balik peristiwa sejarah tersebut untuk menyusun masa depan yang lebih baik. Dengan ini, sekianlah presentasi dari kelompok kami. _Merci_." Hayate segera mem-_pause_ _handycam_ yang di genggamnya, ekspresinya terlihat puas.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali berkumpul untuk mengedit Video hasil presentasi.

"Baiklah! Tugas kita sudah selesai!" Pemuda pirang berbicara dengan suara yang terlalu bersemangat, "Choji, bisakahkah kau mengirimkan video dan _soft file_ dokumen ini ke email Madam Kurenai?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan _flashdisk_ berisi _file_ video dan dokumen pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Serahkan pada ku!" pemuda gendut di depannya menyahut tak kalah antusias dari _leader_-nya itu. Melihat sikap Naruto yang terlihat berapi-api, membuat Choji mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tentang ekspresi Naruto tadi.

_'mungkin Naruto hanya prihatin dengan klan tersebut' _ucapnya dalam hati. Ia ambil _flashdisk_ yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

Sama seperti yang dijelaskan Iruka-sensei sebelumnya, dalam setiap pengerjaan tugas kelompok, satu kelas akan di bentuk sembilan kelompok yang masing-masing di ketuai oleh satu orang dari '_The Big Ten_'―siswa yang memiliki peringkat sepuluh besar. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari sepuluh orang yang memiliki peringkat nilai yang berurutan dan ditambah satu leader '_The Big Ten_'. Misalnya Naruto, ia harus menjadi _Leader_ dari kelompok dua yang terdiri dari peringkat 80-90. '_The Big Ten_' sendiri juga harus menjadi _Leader_ sesuai dengan peringkatnya. Peringkat tertinggi yang di pegang Sasuke, menjadi _Leader_ kelompok satu yang anggotanya terdiri dari 10 orang peringkat terendah, dan begitu seterusnya. Sementara itu, peringkat 9 dan 10 akan menjadi _Leader_ di kelompok sembilan yang terdiri dari peringkat 11-20.

Program belajar ini bertujuan untuk membentuk kelompok belajar yang seimbang, agar tidak ada ketimpangan antara kelompok satu dengan kelompok lainnya.

"Baiklah teman-teman! Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya!" Naruto membungkuk di hadapan seluruh anggota kelompoknya, menjalankan hal yang sudah menjadi tradisinya setelah tugas kelompok sukses di kerjakan. Sikap yang terlalu ramah, tak heran anggota kolompoknya begitu menghargai _Leader_-nya itu.

Naruto mempunyai kepribadian yang mudah, sikap ramahnya dan juga sikapnya yang tidak memilih-milih teman membuatnya di senangi banyak orang. Dan poin inilah yang membuatnya lebih unggul dibanding rival abadinya, Sasuke. Naruto mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyatukan orang-orang yang berbeda untuk bekerja sama dalam satu kelompok, dan karena bakat sosialnya ini, nilai tugas kelompoknya selalu tertinggi di banding kelompok yang lain.

"_Hai'_!" ucap teman-temannya serempak. Setelah mengecek seluruh tugasnya beres, pemuda pirang itu berjalan kembali ke kursinya, tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sudah selesai lebih dulu darinya. Pemuda Raven itu tengah sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama Sakura. Meskipun jika di lihat dari luar, hanya Sakuralah yang terlihat antusias, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' atau mengklarifikasi hal-hal pentingnya saja.

"Yo! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Sejarah klan Namikaze." gadis bubble gum menjelaskan,

"Sejarah?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya heran. "Ku kira orang seperti kalian lebih suka berdiskusi tentang rumus-rumus yang dipenuhi angka atau teori macam pembentukan Tata Surya."

"Sekarangkan bukan jam pelajaran itu, Naruto." gadis bubble gum kembali bersuara.

"Ini juga bukan jam pelajaran sejarah."

"Tapi kan kita baru mendapat tugas tentang itu. Lagipula aku juga sedang malas membahas tentang ilmu sains ataupun sosial"

"Kenapa begitu? Padahal sains dan sosialkan mapel utama kita. Siapa tahu dengan mendiskusikan tentang hal itu kalian bisa menciptakan rumus baru yang lebih simpel? Atau menciptakan teori baru bahwa ternyata tata surya itu tercipta karena ada monster besar yang mencuil-cuil rotinya di angkasa menjadi bulatan-bulatan kecil yang kemudian menjadi planet-planet." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius yang di buat-buat.

"Tidak lucu, Naruto." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Lagi pula, Sakura. Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan pada mu? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si pantat ayam ini. Kau bisa terinfeksi virus H5N1." kali ini si _Raven_ yang bereaksi dengan menusuk Naruto dengan tatapannya, kalau saja tatapan Sasuke itu benda padat, tentu tatapannya itu setajam silet yang bisa membuat Naruto berdarah-darah.

Oke yang terakhir itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Haha.. Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu terinfeksi, Naruto?"

"Tak usah menghawatirkan ku, aku sudah melakukan vaksinasi. Jadi aman." Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_." si _Raven_ mulai tidak sabar. Naruto tak menghiraukan tatapan sahabatnya itu dan kembali bertanya dengan nada santai.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian tertarik dengan sejarah yang satu ini?" Naruto menarik satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada klan Namikaze."

"Apa dasar dari rasa kasihan mu itu, Sakura?" Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Yah.. Kenapa harus di musnahkan? Lagi pula, pasti ada banyak anak-anak di sana… menurutku itu terlalu kejam.." raut wajah gadis _Bubble gum_ itu berubah sedih.

"Haha.. Sudahlah. itu hanyalah sejarah bodoh yang mungkin saja dikarang seseorang agar kota Tōsō terlihat keren." Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya dengan cepat

"Baka! Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto! Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda _Raven_, berharap mendapat dukungan, tapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Sakura-_chan_. Saat kau membicarakan sejarah, kau tidak akan tahu itu benar atau salah. Bahkan kau pun tidak akan sadar andai saja sejarah itu telah dimanipulasi oleh orang-orang di belakangnya. Hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Ugh.." Sakura mengaku kalah. Hah.. harusnya ia sadar kalau dia tidak akan menang jika berdebat dengan orang yang satu ini. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berdering lima menit yang lalu. Setelah merapikan beberapa buku di mejanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku, sementara Sasuke sudah lebih dulu keluar untuk mengumpulkan tugas makalah Bahasa Perancis kelasnya di meja madam Kurenai. Dengan santai pemuda Pirang itu mengayunkan kakinya menuju Gedung 3.

Konoha International High School mempunyai lima gedung utama dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa yang kental. Gedung 1 (Gedung Pendidikan) yang merupakan gedung pembelajaran, terdiri dari Lima Lantai. Lantai satu terdapat ruang resepsionis dan ruang tunggu. Lantai dua terdapat ruang serbaguna, memiliki arsitektur yang sama dengan ruang kelas, tempat ini biasanya di gunakan bila ada pembelajaran tambahan, terdiri dari tiga ruang. Sementara lantai tiga untuk kelas satu, lantai empat untuk kelas dua, dan lantai lima untuk kelas tiga yang masing-masing mempunyai tiga ruang yang sesuai dengan tingkatan siswanya.

Gedung 2 (Gedung _Staff_), terdiri dari empat lantai. Lantai satu terdapat ruang Tata Usaha, lantai dua terdapat ruang guru, lantai tiga terdapat ruang _staff_, dan lantai empat terdapat ruang rapat yang biasanya di gunakan untuk _briving_ di awal minggu.

Gedung 3 (Perpustakaan) terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai satu yang merupakan perpustakaan online, dan lantai dua yang isinya di penuhi buku-buku fiksi maupun non fiksi dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Gedung 4 (Gedung Serba Guna) terdiri dari lima lantai. Lantai satu terdiri dari ruang petugas, mirip seperti resepsionis, lantai dua dan tiga terdiri dari beberapa ruang klub ekstra kurikuler, lantai empat sebagai ruang olahraga, biasanya di gunakan ketika cuaca sedang buruk. Dan aula utama di lantai lima. Di atap gedung ini, terdapat kolam renang yang biasanya di gunakan untuk pelajaran olahraga maupun di gunakan oleh siswa yang tergabung dalam klub renang.

Dan yang terakhir, gedung 5 (Asrama), terbagi menjadi dua yaitu asrama laki-laki dan asrama perempuan, di tengah-tengahnya di batasi oleh ruang makan bersama. Gedung asrama ini memiliki empat lantai. Lantai satu terdapat ruang petugas, dan lantai dua sampai lantai lima yang merupakan kamar-kamar siswa. Tidak ada jalan penghubung di antara keduanya kecuali ruang makan bersama. Di ruang makan inilah biasanya siswa dan siswi dapat berkumpul. Ruangan luas yang dipenuhi kursi dan meja mirip kafetaria dengan ukuran yang sangat luas ini biasa disebut dengan nama _Velvet Hause _oleh para murid_._ Ruangan bernuansa velvet yang kental dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa ini di lengkapi dengan _LCD_ TV berukuran 90 _inch_ yang menggantung pada tengah-tengah dinding sebelah kiri ruangan, radio klasik di pojok belakang, dan di depan ruangan tersebut terdapat _stage_ yang di atasnya memuat beberapa peralatan musik seperti gitar, drum, bass, mikrofon, dan juga lengkap dengan sound system-nya.

Dulu, saat Naruto masih di semester dua, dia sering memanfaatkan fasilitas itu bersama anggota _band_-nya yang terdiri dari Shikamaru sebagai _drummer_, Kiba sebagai _guitarist_ dan Shion yang memainkan biola miliknya sendiri yang selalu di tentengnya kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Sementara Naruto menjadi vokalis sekaligus memainkan bass dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi sejak pemuda itu berhasil naik ke kelas A pada semester empat, ia jadi jarang muncul, dan hampir tidak pernah lagi bernyanyi bersama Revolver―nama _band_-nya―ketika ia naik ke kelas tiga. Saat banyak yang bertanya mengapa, pemuda itu akan tersenyum ramah, kemudian menjawab;

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk ujian akhir dan ujian masuk Universitas." katanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Sebuah jawaban yang akan membuat teman-temannya mengangguk paham.

Selain lima gedung utama di atas, terdapat beberapa gedung tambahan seperti kantin, tempat parkir, UKS, dan Rumah Kaca yang terletak di belakang lima gedung utama. Di tengah-tengah antara gedung utama, terdapat lapangan basket, lapangan volley, lapangan bulu tangkis dan lapangan futsal.

Setiap gedung tersebut dihubungkan oleh lorong-lorong yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Dan saat ini, Naruto tengah menyusuri salah satu lorongnya menuju gedung tiga. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan gedung bertuliskan 'KIHS _LIBRARY'_ di atasnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya keras.

"Senior Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati adik kelasnya berlari mendekatinya,

"Yo, Konohamaru!_ Nande mo_?" Pemuda Pirang itu mengangkat tangannya, dan menyahut dengan nada ceria.

"Nanti malam bisa datang untuk melihat kami latihan?" Konohamaru menatap Seniornya penuh harap, sementara Naruto tengah sibuk menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Maaf ya, Konohamaru." katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Yah.. padahal kami sangat berharap Senior bisa datang ke ruang klub _Band_ dan mengajari kami." ucap Konohamaru dengan nada kecewa.

"'Kan masih ada Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shion."

"Memang sih, tapi Naruto-_nii_ sekarang jarang sekali ikut nge-_band_ bersama kami."

"Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Memang kalian latihan dari jam berapa?"

"Sehabis makan malam."

"Aku tidak akan bisa datang kalau jam segitu," Naruto merengut, ia sudah punya acara wajib yang tidak boleh di tinggalkannya setelah makan malam. "Kenapa latihannya tidak di ganti sore saja?" tawar pemuda pirang itu. Memberikan opsi lain.

"Aku sih tidak masalah," Konohamaru tengah menimbang-nimbang. "Nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan yang lain. Tapi Senior benar-benar harus datang!"

"Yosh!" Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"_Wakatta_! Senior mau ke perpustakaan? Sepuluh menit lagi sudah bel masuk." cucu Hokage ke tiga itu mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku harus meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran," Naruto menengok jam berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, memastikan apa yang di katakan Konohamaru. "Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Konohamaru kemudian berjalan cepat memasuki perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau pergi lagi, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap pemuda Pirang yang ada di hadapannya dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Sasuke baru saja kembali dari _Velvet Hause _untuk makan malam.

"Hm." jawab Naruto singkat. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu sportnya.

"Kau tidak belajar? Bukannya besok ada ulangan?"

"Tadi aku sudah baca sedikit. Nanti saat kembali aku akan belajar lagi." katanya sambil menenteng ranselnya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Baikalah, aku pergi." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu kamar asramnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap pintu kamarnya, mencoba menelisir jejak pemuda Pirang yang baru saja menutup pintu itu. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini, ia merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat Pirangnya itu.

Naruto berubah.

Mungkin tidak semua orang menyadarinya. Tapi Sasuke jelas dapat melihat perubahan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Naruto menjadi lebih dingin. Jika dulu pemuda pirang itu akan selalu merecoki ketenangannya dengan memberinya lelucon-lelucon yang kadang sama sekali tidak lucu, berteriak-teriak hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang sederhana, dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di _Velvet Hause_ untuk nge-_band_ bersama Revolver. Sekarang, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan malam bersama pun Naruto jarang melakukannya. Misalnya saja tadi saat pemuda _Raven_ itu mengajaknya untuk makan malam, Naruto hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Aku makan di kamar saja." tolaknya sambil memamerkan ramen instant di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegang buku pelajaran.

Sasuke tahu bahwa pemuda Pirang itu mempunyai ambisi besar untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi jika memang benar itu alasannya, kenapa Naruto malah sering keluar malam dan tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar? Bahkan dari sudut pandangnya, Naruto malah terlihat sedikit kuwalahan mengatur jadual belajar dan akhirnya mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya.

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto di luar sana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia meraih jaket biru dongkernya dan memakainya dengan buru-buru. Ia akan mengikuti kemana pemuda pirang itu pergi.

* * *

**AN:**

Il ya seize ans : enam belas tahun yang lalu

1 : Dee (Quotes About Sejarah)

2 : Goenawan Mohamad (Quotes About Sejarah)

Jika minna-san menemukan hal-hal yang rasanya kurang pas, mohon sampaikan pada saya di sertai dengan saran yang membangun. Saya akan sangat menghargainya. Arigatou ne! dan yang terakhir..

Mohon tinggalkan jejak anda dengan―

REVIEW PLEASE! *pasang puppy eyes


	3. Shikamaru's Syndrom

**_CONFUSION_**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ****Cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, NaruSasu friendship, alur acak-acakan, NO Yaoi! AU.**

**Summary:** **Sasuke baru saja mau berlari menyesuaikan tempo pemuda Pirang yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tenggorokan pemuda _Raven_ itu tercekat. _Hormone_ adrenal yang membuncah di dasar perutnya membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.**

* * *

Horizontal line n paragraph miring menunjukkan _flashback_. Di chap ini alurnya cukup berantakan, tapi saya harap readers tetap dapat menangkap maksud saya.

Dan Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk readers yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya. _Arigatou_ _ne_'!

Di usia remaja, biasanya seseorang menjadi lebih dekat dengan teman sebayanya di banding dengan keluarganya sendiri. Hal inilah yang sedang dialami Naruto dan Sasuke. Saya sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjurus ke arah yang berbau _yaoi_. Karena sejujurnya saya ini penganut aliran straight.

* * *

**_Chapter_**** 3: Shikamaru's Syndrom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap jengkel ke arah seonggok daging yang masih bergemul di alam mimpinya. Menghembuskan napas cepat, ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda Pirang yang tertidur di meja belajarnya. Tetap tidak ada respon. Naruto tak terlihat terganggu sama sekali.

'Gah.. dasar _Dobe_. Dia itu mati apa tidur sih?!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. 'Kenapa semakin hari si _Dobe_ ini semakin sulit di bangunkan! Merepotkan!' lanjutnya, sepertinya Sasuke mulai terkena sindrom 'mendokusai' milik Shikamaru.

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke menjungkirkan kursi yang saat ini diduduki Naruto, menarik kursi itu ke samping atau ke belakang agar Naruto terjungkal dan terbangun dari mimpinya. Atau, menyiramnya dengan seember air juga terdengar bagus. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, buku-bukunya juga akan terancam, belum lagi lantai dan beberapa peralatan elektronik yang mungkin akan ikut kecipratan. '_Sialan.. kenapa si Dobe ini harus tertidur di meja belajar ku sih?'_

"Gah.."

Padahal seperempat jam lagi bel masuk akan berdering. Sasuke menyeringai laknat. Persetan dengan buku dan lantai. Ia sudah bersiap dengan seember air di kedua tangannya. Lagi pula, dengan begini, Naruto bisa menghemat waktu karena tidak harus mandi lagi, 'kan? Pemuda _Raven_ itu semakin menyeringai. Mengambil jarak aman, Sasuke mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati,

Satu…

Dua..

Tiga

BYURR

BRAK

"BANJIR! BANJIR!" Pemuda Pirang itu megap-megap, mangelap wajahnya gelagapan. "Ban―" Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memfokuskan atensinya, dan ia berhasil menangkap siluet iblis yang sedang menyeringai, bersandar pada pintu keluar.

"Selamat pagi, _Dobe_" sapa Sasuke dengan senyum manis, yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti seringai setan di mata Naruto.

Pemuda Pirang itu membelalak. "Grrr…" Asap imajiner mengepul dari kepalanya.

"_TEMEEE_!"

Dan Sasuke langsung kabur sebelum sebuah ember meluncur ke arahnya.

* * *

_Sasuke meraih jaket biru dongkernya dan memakainya dengan buru-buru. Menyambar sandal―yang entah itu miliknya atau milik Naruto―asal. Dengan cepat mengunci pintu dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke setiap persimpangan koridor asrama, tak mendapati seseorang yang tengah di carinya, ia pun berlari menuju lift, berniat turun ke lantai satu. Sekarang ia berada di lantai empat. Memencet tombol lift beberapa kali. Sasuke segera masuk setelah pintu lift terbuka. Tak lama, ia sudah sampai di lantai satu, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, memasang wajah datar. Seperti yang sudah di perkirakannya, beberapa orang berkerumun bersiap memasuki lift. Sasuke menatap mereka saat berpapasan, mengangguk sekilas menanggapi sapaan mereka. Tak menunggu lama, setelah yakin pintu lift tertutup dan tidak ada siapapun disana, ia segera mengayunkan kakinya buru-buru keluar asrama. Hembusan angin bertiup kencang, udara dingin menelusup ke sela jaket yang di kenakannya. Berlari ke tengah, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Ia menangkap sesosok siluet berjalan ke arah belakang asrama. Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap sambil menyipitkan mata, ia semakin yakin bahwa siluet itu adalah Naruto. Tapi kenapa Pemuda Pirang itu terus berjalan ke belakang? Sebenarnya Naruto mau pergi kemana sih?_

_Pemuda Raven itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai berlari._

_Tunggu._

_Kenapa tiba-tiba Pemuda Pirang itu berlari? Apakah Naruto mengetahui kebaradaannya? Apakah Naruto menyadari bahwa ia sedang diikuti?_

_"Cih.."_

_Sasuke baru saja mau berlari menyesuaikan tempo pemuda Pirang yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya._

_Tenggorokannya tercekat. Hormone adrenal yang membuncah di dasar perutnya membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat._

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke!"

Pemuda _Raven_ menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis _bubble gum_ yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Hn." Jawabnya, lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Sepertinya _mood _mu sedang buruk, ya?" Sakura melirik pemuda _Raven _di sampingnya. Berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka di lantai lima.

"Hn."

"Memang ada apa?" setengah ragu bertanya, sebenarnya Sakura juga sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda _Raven_ disampingnya. Palingan Sasuke juga hanya akan menjawab dengan kalimat penolakan seperti 'Bukan urusan mu.' Atau 'Urusi urusan mu sendiri.' Seperti biasa. Tapi jawaban yang diterimanya jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada Naruto, Sakura?" ucapnya dengan nada monoton seperti biasa.

"Huh?" menaikkan sebelah alis, heran. Menatap Sasuke seolah pemuda itu adalah artefak langka yang baru saja di temukan.

"Hn. Lupakan." Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempat.

"Eh tunggu, Sasuke!" gadis itu berlari agar kembali berjalan beriringan dengan si _Raven_. "Um.. Menurut ku sih si _Baka _itu sudah aneh sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya" Sakura memiringkan kepala, mengingat-ingat hari di mana ia berkenalan dengan Naruto.

* * *

_Hari itu ia tengah kabur dari rumah, berjalan di pusat distrik Konoha sendirian. Ia ayunkan kaki kecilnya tanpa tujuan. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut jalan. Nyalinya menciut, terlalu banyak orang di sini, ia tidak dapat mengenali tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Bibir gadis kecil itu kembali bergetar, mulai menangis. Berjalan pelan, tatapannya terhenti pada kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan. Petikan gitar yang mengalun merdu yang sepertinya berasal dari kerumunan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dan tanpa sadar ia pun telah berbaur ke dalam kerumunan tersebut. Berdiri di sudut kanan yang sedikit renggang, sepasang emerald miliknya berhasil menangkap sesosok figure bocah pirang―mungkin sepantaran dengannya―yang tengah duduk di emperan sebuah toko yang tutup dengan kedua tangan sibuk memainkan gitar berwarna cokelat tua yang di pangkunya. memfokuskan indra pendengarannya, menatap bocah itu takjub. Detik berikutnya ia menutup kedua matanya sama seperti bocah pirang itu. Menikmati lagu yang sedang di nyanyikan seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan seksama._

To be hurt..

To feel lost..

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life..

_Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari kerumunan itu. Naruto membuka matanya kembali, menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan senyuman kekanakan. Tatapan setengah kagum setengah kasihan terpancar dari setiap orang di sana. Berempati dengan memberikan beberapa uang receh mereka sebelum beranjak pergi. Naruto menyandarkan gitarnya pada dinding toko, berjalan untuk mengambil topi baseball yang sudah di penuhi uang receh. Merasa ada yang meemerhatikannya, ia pun menoleh sekedar memastikan. Mendapati seorang gadis kecil berdiri mematung memandanginya. Mengernyitkan dahi, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto beranjak, berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu. Memiringkan kepala, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat kekanakan. Ah gadis kecil ini.._

_"Sakura..?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir kecilnya. Sakura mengerjap, terlihat bingung, gadis kecil itu yakin bahwa dia belum pernah bertemu dengan bocah pirang ini sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa―_

_"Jadi benar namamu Sakura?" mata Naruto membulat, tawa kekanakan meluncur bersamaan dengan kalimat yang di ucapkannya. Naruto menyodorkan topi baseball yang di bawanya ke arah gadis kecil itu._

_"Aku tidak punya uang." ucap Sakura jujur. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sakura jadi bisa mengamati bocah pirang itu dengan lebih seksama. Memakai kaos hitam dan celana oranye dengan beberapa bagian yang terlihat kotor dan sobek. Kulitnya kusam, terlalu sering terpapar sinar matahari. Dan satu lagi, ternyata bocah pirang itu lebih pendek darinya, sekitar 4cm mungkin. Tatapan Sakura terhenti pada sudut bibir bocah pirang itu, samar, ia mampu melihat biru lebam yang sudah hampir memudar._

_"Ouh.." Naruto mengangguk paham. Menyodorkan tangan kanannya, dengan ragu Sakura membalas uluran tangan bocah pirang itu. "Namaku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Um.. Namaku Sakura.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Melepas genggaman tangan mereka._

_Naruto berjalan menuju gitarnya, memasukkan semua uang receh pada ransel kumal yang tergeletak tak jauh dari gitar cokelat itu kemudian menentengnya. Memakai topi baseball tadi ke kepalanya. "Tidak." Ucapnya sambil mencangking gitar dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?" gadis kecil itu mengernyit._

_"Habisnya kamu mengingatkanku pada bunga Sakura pas musim semi," Ucapnya polos. "Sakura juga manis seperti permen karet," Bocah pirang itu nyengir kuda. "Tapi nama Bubble Gum terdengar aneh, jadi kurasa namamu pasti Sakura"_

_"Ah.."_

_"Jadi kenapa gadis kecil sepertimu di sini sendirian?"_

_"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit. "Bahkan kau tidak lebih besar dariku!" ucapnya sebal._

_"Eh benar juga." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal._

_"Baka."_

_"Lalu kenapa kamu menangis?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Sakura-chan habis menangis, 'kan?" bocah pirang itu mengacungkan telunjuk tangannya ke wajah Sakura. Memamerkan tatapan menyelidik yang tetap saja terlihat kekanakan._

_"Ti-tidak!" elaknya._

_"Um.. Okeey.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa Sakura-chan" bocah pirang itu beranjak pergi._

_"Tu-tunggu..!"_

_"Um? Ada apa Sakura-chan?"_

_"Se-sebenarnya.."_

_"Um..?"_

_"A-aku.. Tersesat.."_

_"..eh?"_

**_._**

**_._**

_"Jadi Sakura-chan kabur dari rumah?"_

_"Um.." Gadis kecil itu menganggukl, kemudian menyeruput kuah mie ramen instannya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi taman._

_"Memang kenapa?"_

_"habisnya aku sebal! Papa sudah janji akan mengajakku ke taman bermain hari ini, tapi dia malah ke rumah sakit." _

_"Ke rumah sakit?"_

_"Iya.. katanya ada jadual operasi mendadak! Selalu saja begitu.."_

_"Wah hebat! Papa Sakura-chan seorang dokter?"_

_"Hebat apanya… Papa pembohong!"_

_"Bukannya menyenangkan punya papa?"_

_"Semua orang 'kan punya papa!"_

_"…"_

_"Papa Naruto seperti apa?"_

_"…" bocah pirang itu terdiam, menatap kosong cup ramen yang mulai mendingin di hadapannya. "papa ku adalah papa paling hebat sedunia," ucapnya dengan nada ceria yang terdengar di paksakan "itu yang selalu mama bilang…"_

_"Um? Aku tidak mengerti."_

_"Hehe.. Kata mama, papa sudah ada di surga."_

_"..eh?"_

* * *

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihatnya pertama kali di sekolah ini.." gadis itu terdiam. "haha senyuman bodohnya itu.. hah aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

"Hn."

"Oh ya, semalam aku melihatmu bersama Iruka-sensei. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

Ah.. tadi malam ya? Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kejadian tadi malam kembali berputar di kepalanya.

* * *

_Sasuke baru saja mau berlari menyesuaikan tempo pemuda Pirang yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya._

_Tenggorokannya tercekat. Hormone adrenal yang membuncah di dasar perutnya membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memelintir tangan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, pemuda Raven itu menghembuskan napas pelan, memasang poker face andalannya kemudian berbalik. Sepasang onyx miliknya berhasil menangkap sosok yang telah berhasil menggagalkan rencananya._

_"Sedang apa kau berada di sini, Uchiha-san?" suara pria berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu beresonansi di telinganya._

_"Cari angin segar, Iruka-sensei."_

_"Dengan mengendap-endap di kegelapan? Apa kau sedang membuntuti seseorang?"_

_Tepat sasaran._

_"Tidak. Saya hanya sedang mencari angin segar." Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia tengah membuntuti Naruto 'kan? Pemuda pirang itu bisa kena masalah jika pihak sekolah tahu kebiasaan buruknya menyusup keluar setiap malam. Dan tentu saja Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menjauhkan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dari masalah merepotkan seperti itu._

_"Oh. Untung saja aku bisa mengenalimu dengan cepat. Awalnya ku kira kau ini pencuri yang menyusup."_

_"Pikiran anda terlalu liar, Sensei."_

_"Hahahaha.. Kurasa kau benar. Baiklah ayo kembali. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu."_

_"Baiklah, Sensei." dan pemuda Raven itu pun mengayunkan kakinya di samping Iruka-sensei._

_Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati. Rencananya gagal. Padahal kurang sedikit lagi. Kalau saja bukan karena Iruka-sensei yang datang tiba-tiba, mungkin saat ini dia sudah tahu kemana Naruto pergi. Lagi pula, kenapa guru BKnya itu bisa berada di sana sih? Benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk mengacaukan rencananya._

_"Gah.. Kusso!"_

_Memiringkan tubuhnya. Ah dia baru ingat sesuatu. Dia belum belajar untuk ulangan besok. Meskipun tanpa belajar pun dapat di pastikan ia akan mendapat nilai bagus, tidak ada salahnya 'kan mengantisipasi hal terburuk? Sekalian menungu si idiot itu kembali ke kamar. Pikir pemuda Raven itu._

_Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar. Mempelajari buku catatannya dengan serius._

_Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Naruto belum juga kembali. Sasuke menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah protes untuk istirahat. Kegiatan klub bela diri tadi sore sudah cukup melelahkan baginya. Menutup buku di hadapannya. Pemuda Raven itu berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Tak lama ia pun sudah tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya._

_Saat terbangun dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Naruto yang tertidur di meja belajarnya._

_Iya, meja belajar miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gorden jendela dan menyibakkan gorden berwarna broken white tersebut. Cahaya pagi langsung merangsek mengisi beberapa sudut kamarnya. Hal kedua yang di lakukannya adalah mematikan lampu belajar di samping Naruto. Melirik sekilas pada jam beker meliknya._

_06.05 am._

_Pemuda Raven itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam berikutnya ia sudah rapi dengan seragam KIHS yang melekat di tubuhnya. Berdiri d samping Naruto, menggoyangkan bahu pemuda pirang itu beberapa kali._

_"Hoi, Dobe. Cepat bangun." Ucapnya._

_Sudah hampir seperempat jam Sasuke mencoba membangukan Naruto. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Dan inilah asal mula insiden 'banjir' tadi pagi._

* * *

"Sasuke?" panggilan Sakura berhasil menyadarkan si _Raven_ dari lamunannya.

"Hn. Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Sakura mendengus. Ah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke kumat lagi.

Dan mereka berdua 'pun berjalan memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai lima.

.

.

Tok tok

"Masuk."

"_Ohayou_, _Sensei_," Naruto memasuki kelas dan membungkuk sebentar. "Maaf terlambat." Beberapa tatapan mata melirik ke arahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering terlambat, Naruto."

"_Sumimasen_, _Sensei_.."

"Baiklah. Cepat duduk! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan tambahan waktu. Soal sudah ada di meja mu."

"_Arigatou_, _Sensei_." Naruto berjalan cepat menuju kursinya. Mengerjakan dengan serius soal-soal di hadapannya.

Setelah mengumpulkan lembar jawaban miliknya pada Anko-sensei, Naruto berjalan keluar kelas. Mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali. heh sepertinya otak mu itu sudah mengalami degredasi ya, Naruto."

"Cih… Berisik."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet. Mau ikut?!" Naruto melirik jengkel ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan malas menuju toilet. Mulutnya sesekali terbuka. Menguap. Kedua _sapphire_ nya menatap malas kedepan. Terkena sindrom Shikamaru rupanya. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke terus berjalan mengikutinya. Menatap malas ke arah punggung Naruto.

"_Dobe_."

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Dahinya berkerut, berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Eh apa?"

_'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_ pertanyaan itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Kau harus mengganti semua buku-buku ku yang rusak karena basah."

"Gah! Memang siapa yang menyiramku dengan air tadi pagi?!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih tidak mengikuti ujian hari ini?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membangunkan keledai bodoh seperti mu."

"…"

"Hn. Lupakan." Sasuke berbalik, berniat kembali ke kelas.

"_Hontou ni arigatou, Temeee_!" Naruto berteriak keras.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**Big Thanks to:**

**viraoctvn, Xiaooo, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii,**

**Aiko Michishige, AprilianyArdeta,Nananunu, Herp,**

**Nuruhime-chan19, neko 1412, Hadinamikaze, Uzumaki Namikaze GM, Guest.**

AN:

Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian. Karena dorongan dari kalianlah saya menjadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic abal ini dan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin di tengah kesibukan yang membuat saya cukup gila. Rasanya luarbiasa sekali setiap melihat kotak review bertambah. Maklum. Baru pertama kali nulis, wk. dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review seperti chap sebelumnya, tapi saya sudah membalas beberapa review lewat PM. Silahkan cek inbox anda (: oh ya yang di atas udah tau kan ya lagunya siapa? yups! judulnya Welcome to my life lagunya Simple Plan. silahkan dengarkan bila berkenan wk.

Jika minna-san menemukan hal-hal yang rasanya kurang pas, mohon sampaikan pada saya di sertai dengan saran yang membangun. Saya akan sangat menghargainya. _Arigatou_ _ne_!

* * *

Ketika readers mengklik tombol back tanpa meninggalkan review terlebih dahulu

disitu kadang saya merasa sedih *meme wk

So.. Review please!


	4. The Thief

_**CONFUSION**_

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ****Cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, NaruSasu friendship, alur acak-acakan, NO Yaoi! AU.**

**Summary: Terjadi sebuah pencurian, apakah Naruto terlibat? Sasuke menawarkan sebuah taruhan pada Naruto, Apa itu? Seperti apa konsekuensinya? R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Thief**

**.**

**.**

"…kemarin malam, salah satu mutiara hitam yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi primadona telah dicuri dari tempat pelelangan terbesar di Konoha. Beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi…"

Sasuke menatap layar TV 90' inch di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit, melupakan sejenak jus tomat di genggaman tangannya. Suasana _Velvet house_ malam ini terasa lebih berisik dari biasanya, segerombolan siswi di seberang meja yang diduduki Sasuke dengan berapi-api membicarakan mutiara hitam yang katanya mempunyai kekuatan magis tersebut. Berita hilangnya mutiara hitam yang dielu-elukan bernilai setara dengan kalung hokage pertama itu rupanya cukup menggemparkan khalayak umum. Sasuke berusaha kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada suara penyiar berita yang semakin samar terdengar karena teriakan histeris beberapa siswi yang mulai berdatangan.

"…tempat kejadian telah diamankan. Pihak berwajib sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. salah satu saksi yang merupakan seorang security gedung pelelangan menyebutkan bahwa seseorang dengan topeng tiba-tiba datang dari atap gedung dan melumpuhkan seluruh petugas keamanan yang malam itu tengah berjaga. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini, namun salah satu petugas keamanan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit Konoha karena luka tusuk yang diterimanya…."

"Sasuke?" seorang gadis _Bubble gum_ berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa nampan berisi salat dan jus ceri. "Kau terlihat serius sekali mendengarkan berita. Tidak biasanya kau bisa bertahan lama di tempat seramai ini," lanjutnya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tempat lain sudah penuh."

"Hn."

"_Arigatou_."

"Hn."

"Ku dengar penjaga yang sedang mengalami koma saat ini katanya berhasil melihat wajah pelaku pencurian." Ucapan gadis _Bubble gum_ di hadapannya berhasil mengalihkan seluruh atensinya. "_Nande_? Kau terlihat sangat tertarik dengan berita ini," ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput jus cerinya "haha Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tau kau suka menyimak berita, hanya saja, biasanya kau lebih tertarik pada berita politik, bukan? Tidak biasanya."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Menyeruput jus tomatnya sampai habis, pemuda itu menjawab singkat dengan kata-kata andalannya "Bukan urusan mu." lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara itu Sakura hanya terkikik geli di tempat, sudah memperkirakan jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, masih sibuk memikirkan berita yang didengarnya tadi. Pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Sakura kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Benar. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tertarik tentang berita semacam itu? benar-benar tidak biasa. Hanya saja.. kemarin malam Naruto.. tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin Naruto terlibat dengan kasus pencurian itu kan? Si idiot itu pasti punya urusan lain yang membuatnya harus berkeliaran di luar asrama. Lagipula, malam-malam sebelumnya juga dia sering keluar. Benar. Mana mungkin Naruto melakukan hal semacam itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya pelan dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah terkapar di kasur. Suara napas teratur yang berasal dari si pemuda pirang semakin meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto sudah tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Matahari sudah bergeser cukup jauh menuju ufuk barat, membuat setiap benda yang terkena sinarnya memiliki bayangan tepat 90 derajat. Melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangannya, Sasuke mengernyit sesaat sebelum bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?"

"Ke GSG, kenapa?"

"Jam segini? Tidak biasanya."

"Ya, aku sudah janji untuk melihat Konohamaru dan teman-temannya latihan."

"Hn."

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sendiri tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa sore ini?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, Aku pergi." Ucap si Pirang sambil bergegas pergi.

Naruto berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor menuju GSG. Ia langsung disambut sorak-sorai dari juniornya ketika memasuki ruang _club band._

"Senior Naruto!" Sapa Konohamaru disusul dengan teman-temannya ketika melihat Naruto memasuki ruangan _club band_.

"Yo!" Balas pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Senpai_!" Gadis berkuncir dua yang merupakan adik kelasnya ikut menyapa.

"Hai Mogi." Ucap Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Kau datang." Satu-satunya teman seangkatannya menepuk bahunya pelan sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng.

"Yo, Shikamaru! _Thanks_ minumannya."

"Hm," jawab Shikamaru sambil lalu dan memberi instruksi pada juniornya untuk melanjutkan latihan. "Baiklah, lanjutkan latihan kalian."

"_Hai'_! Ayo teman-teman, kita tunjukkan seberapa pesat kemajuan kita pada senior Naruto!" Ajak Konohamaru.

"_Hai'_!" permainan mereka dimulai dengan permainan gitar listrik oleh Mogi. Sementara itu Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang tidak jauh dari _stage_ disusul oleh Shikamaru.

"Permainan mereka semakin bagus, kau berhasil, Shikamaru." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Heh Merepotkan."

"Haha kukira aku tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar kata-kata itu. Omong-omong kemana mereka?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Membeli beberapa cemilan. Kenapa, kau merindukan mereka?"

"Hahaha.. Kurasa begitu."

"Omong-omong, kau sudah dengar mengenai berita pencurian itu?"

"Hm? Tentu. Berita itu menduduki peringkat pertama pencarian di internet."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak terlibat kan, Naruto?"

"Apa?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku melihatmu saat melompati pagar asrama. Tepat sebelum peristiwa pencurian itu terjadi."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa aku mencuri hal tidak penting semacam itu, huh?"

"Entah. Lalu kemana kau pergi?" Shikamaru menatap pemuda Pirang di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya," Jawab Naruto santai, kemudian melanjutkan. "Ayolah, aku bahkan mempunyai kalung hokage pertama yang sudah jelas identitasnya. Kecurigaanmu sungguh tak berdasar." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kalung yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ck. Merepotkan."

"Lagi pula menurutku mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini untuk mendongkrak popularitas mutiara itu."

"Mungkin saja."

"Jadi berhenti mencurigai ku mengenai hal yang bukan-bukan semacam itu."

"Baguslah kalau bukan kau."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Petugas yang katanya berhasil melihat wajah pelaku sudah sadarkan diri. Menurut hasil penyelidikan terakhir, menyebutkan bahwa pencuri yang beraksi malam itu kemungkinan adalah anak SMU."

"Benarkah? SMU kita?"

"Hm."

"Menarik."

"Naruto!" Shion berteriak keras dari arah pintu. Membuat pembicaraan serius antara Naruto dan Shikamaru terputus. "Kau datang!" Lanjut gadis itu dengan antusias sambil menghambur ke arah Naruto. Memeluk pemuda Pirang itu sampai kehabisan napas, yang lain hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Ugh Shion, kau mencekik ku."

"Ups! _Gomen_.." gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Terus menatap Naruto dengan antusias.

"Yo Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Pemuda pecinta anjing yang merupakan _guitarist_ _Revolver_ ikut menyapa.

"Yo Kiba! Wah kau beli banyak sekali makanan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil alih kresek berisi berbagai macam makanan yang dibawa Kiba.

"Tentu saja. 'Kan sekarang ada banyak orang." Sahut Shion dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm benar juga –ttebayo!"

"Eh kau menggunakan _suffix_ itu lagi!" Shion kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup latihannya, ayo kita makan!" Kiba menginterupsi juniornya untuk segera berkumpul.

"Yey! Makan!" mogi berteriak antusias dan segera mendekat kearah Naruto cs diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau akan pulang bersama ku 'kan, _Dobe_?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan membuat ku kena omel lagi, kau harus pulang bersamaku akhir pekan ini."

"Bibi Mikoto?"

"Kau kira siapa lagi yang mau repot-repot peduli padamu."

"Kau heheh."

"Cih."

"Baiklah.. tentu aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan bibi Mikoto lagi."

"Hn. Baguslah."

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ayo kita taruhan."

"Hn?" Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, menunggu pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak jadi."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Tidak jadi." Pemuda pirang itu mengulangi perkataannya, seolah hendak meyakinkan Sasuke―atau dirinya sendiri―bahwa ia tidak salah bicara.

"_Dobe_. Jangan macam-macam." Dirasakannya tatapan tajam Sasuke penuh peringatan ke arahnya.

"Hehheh memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada buku yang ada di meja. Memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Kau tidak belajar?"

"Nanti saja."

"Malam ini kau tidak akan pergi keluar?"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Kau membuntuti ku ya?"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencurigaiku."

"Biasa saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai mengikutiku?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Sasuke?" Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, tapi suara Naruto terdengar sedikit menekan.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Heheh."

Setelah itu, Naruto segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajarnya. Membuka buku Fisika dan mulai mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal di dalamnya.

Menengok jam katak yang ada disampingnya, Naruto mendesah dalam hati. Sudah hampir jam dua pagi rupanya, pantas saja tubuhnya sudah pegal-pegal. Sasuke sendiri sudah tidur hampir satu jam yang lalu. Yah karena Sasuke sudah belajar lebih dulu, maka Naruto harus belajar lebih malam darinya. "Heh aku tidak akan kalah dari mu!" desis pemuda Pirang itu sebelumnya. Karena sudah merasa lelah, ia menutup bukunya asal dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk.

* * *

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sudah beberapa malam ini Naruto tidak meninggalkan asrama. Sekilas ia seakan kembali pada kehidupannya satu tahun lalu, dimana waktunya hanya ia habiskan untuk belajar dan bermain-main.

Sasuke menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang bersama Sakura dan Naruto di _Velvet House. _

"Akhir pekan ini kau akan pulang Naruto?" Sakura memandang pemuda di sampingnya sambil menyeruput jus ceri di tangannya.

"Ya, aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku juga akan pulang, akhir-akhir ini asrama jadi _agak_ berbeda. Yah.. semua ini gara-gara isu tentang pelaku pencurian." Sakura melirik ke arah TV yang tengah menayangkan berita mengenai pencurian yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Hah? Isu bahwa perampok mutiara hitam adalah siswa KHIS?"

"Tepat sekali!" Gadis berambut _blonde_ tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut bergabung di meja mereka. "Kepala sekolah sudah memberikan ijin untuk penyelidikan."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Sakura menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya tak percaya.

"Penyelidikan akan dimulai Senin depan." Ucap Sasuke datar, tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda Pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ada lebih dari 500 SMU di Konoha, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu pelakunya adalah siswa KHIS?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura," Ino menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Gadis berambut _ponytile_ itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kepolisian menemukan sebuah bukti yang hanya dimiliki oleh siswa KHIS saja." Terang si Raven.

"Apa itu?" Ino dan Sakura menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Pin, benar?" Ucap Naruto asal.

"Hn."

"Pencuri macam apa yang bisa meninggalkan bukti sepenting itu? Dasar bodoh." Tambah pemuda Pirang itu. Ino sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi ketika sebuah suara mengusik mereka. Membuat perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang yang baru datang.

"Naruto!"

Suara yang sudah tidak asing menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. Membuat si Pirang menoleh untuk sekedar menyapa balik. "Yo, Shion."

"Yo, Naruto." Pemuda pecinta anjing menyusul di belakang Shion diiringi dengan Shikamaru.

"Eh kalian―" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"_Revolver_, apa kalian mau tampil?" Ucap Ino heran. Sudah jarang sekali melihat ke empat orang ini berkumpul di satu tempat seperti ini, terutama Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" Shion memandang Naruto antusias.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Naruto sambal menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik.

"Yeay!" Shion memekik pelan.

Naruto menggeser kursinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju _stage_ bersama dengan tiga orang anggota _Revolver_ lainnya.

Setelah berada diatas panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, Shion segera menyapa semua penghuni _Velvet House_.

"_Night, guys_! _Long time no see_! Kali ini _Revolver_ akan kembali menggebrak malam kalian yang membosankan. Are you ready?!" ucap satu-satunya gadis di _band_ itu dengan nada tinggi. Suara riuh seketika menggema memenuhi ruangan. TV yang sebelumnya menyiarkan berita tentang pencurian mutiara hitam segera dimatikan dan semua atensi penghuni _Velvet House_ langsung tersedot oleh empat orang yang ada di atas panggung.

"Untuk yang pertama, kami akan membawakan lagu _Niji No Sora_-nya Flow." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

Diawali gesekan biola milik Shion, yang menggantikan instrumen piano di lagu aslinya, Naruto mulai menyanyikan lirik pertama.

_"Terase asu wo ima kokoro tsutau messeeji"_

Suara riuh langsung menggema memenuhi ruangan. Suara drum yang digebug oleh Shikamaru serta gitar listrik yang dimainkan oleh Kiba ikut mengiringi pada lirik-lirik setelahnya, membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas. Bahkan mengetahui Revolver tampil membuat siswa KHIS berdatangan, membuat _Velvet House_ menjadi semakin penuh sesak.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih duduk di tempatnya semula bersama dengan Sakura, Ino sendiri sudah pergi untuk mencari tempat yang lebih dekat dengan _stage_.

"Permainan mereka masih tetap keren ya, Sasuke?" Komentar gadis _Bubble Gum_ menikmati lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto. Sedikit hawatir mengenai keterlibatan Naruto dengan peristiwa pencurian, ia terus saja mengobservasi perilaku Naruto, mencoba menangkap sedikit saja gelagat cemas ataupun kebohongan dari sang rival. Namun usahanya gagal, pemuda Pirang itu bertingkah sewajarnya, sangat wajar malah. Membuat kecurigaannya sedikit berkurang. Meskipun begitu, meskipun tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus pencurian ini, ia tetap yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya.

"Bukankah Naruto terlihat kembali seperti dulu? Aku senang melihatnya." Suara Sakura kembali mengusik atensi Sasuke. Membuat si Raven menoleh menatap gadis berambut senada dengan permen karet itu. Oh benar juga. Karena terlalu curiga, Sasuke jadi melupakan fakta bahwa akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat lebih bebas. Melihat Naruto berjingkrak di atas panggung benar-benar membuatnya seperti kembali ke satu tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Naruto baru saja mau membuka buku catatannya ketika Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita taruhan."

"Heh?"

"Siapa yang bisa menangkap pencuri mutiara hitam adalah pemenangnya."

"Kau serius? Apa konsekuensinya?"

"Jika aku menang, kau harus menceritakan kemana kau pergi saat menyusup keluar asrama," Pemuda Raven itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan alasannya tentu saja."

"Heheh, apa-apaan ini? kenapa kau begitu tertarik? Hm Oke! Lalu jika aku yang menang?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa pun yang kau mau dari ku."

"Heheh.. Apapun?"

"Hn."

"Hehheh Oke! Sepakat!" Naruto tertawa keras setelahnya, "Kau akan menyesal, Teme!"

"Coba saja." ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Dan malam itu, mereka langsung memikirkan berbagai macam rencana untuk memenangkan taruhan.

* * *

Hai minna san! saya kembali! di sini saya cuma mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak pada minna san yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya, _Arigatou gozaimasu_!

jangan lupa reviewnya ya!


End file.
